


State of Seduction

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [34]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: Streaming, Debauchery, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Female Characters, Femslash, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Sex, MILFs, Mentor/Protégé, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Music, Romance, Rule 63, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy femslash Hartwin mix, as sleek and sharp as their suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Seduction

* * *

 

A sexy femslash Hartwin mix, as sleek and sharp as their suits. I’m a huge fan of Rule 63, so here, I’ve got female!Harry grooming her sweet girl, Eggsy, and showing her the ropes both in and out of bed. (Occasionally, with actual ropes. Ahem.) There’s a fair bit of mommy kink in this mix, too, along with the Dom/sub undertones. Enjoy!

01\. **Emika** \- Professional Loving // 02. **Emily Wells** \- Mama’s Gonna Give You Love // 03. **Lorna Vallings** \- Taste // 04. **Anya Marina** \- Whatever You Like // 05. **Madonna** \- Erotica (Dirty Fuck Mix) // 06. **Digital Daggers** \- State of Seduction // 07. **Meg Myers** \- Desire (Hucci Remix) // 08. **Mieka Pauley** \- Whiskey Is The Devil, Daughter // 09. **Wanderhouse** \- Use Me Up // 10. **Banks** \- Waiting Game // 11. **Frou Frou** \- Let Go // 12. **Sofia Karlberg** \- Crazy in Love // 13. **Marian Hill** \- Got It // 14. **Grimes feat. Blood Diamonds** \- Go // 15. **Emika** \- Drop The Other (For Sex) // 16. **Dillon** \- Thirteen Thirtyfive // 17. **Fiona Apple** \- Slow Like Honey // 18. **Natalie Walker** \- Crush // 19. **Jem** \- Come On Closer // 20. **Emily Wells** \- Piece Of It // 21. **Beyoncé** \- Haunted // 22. **Melissa Auf Der Maur** \- Te Goñter // 23. **Calvin Black** \- Lovit // 24. **Lykke Li** \- Gunshot (Acoustic) // 25. **Gabrielle Aplin** \- The Power Of Love // 26. **Marian Hill** \- Whisky // 27. **Niykee Heaton** \- Bad Intentions // 28. **Evi Vine** \- Inside Her // 29. **Bitter:Sweet** \- Sugar Mama // 30. **K.D. Lang** \- Wash Me Clean // 31. **Bjork** \- All Is Full of Love // 32. **Madonna** \- Bad Girl // 33. **Craig Armstrong feat. Elizabeth Fraser** \- This Love // 34.  **Lykke Li** \- Melodies  & Desires

** ([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/state-of-seduction)) **

* * *

 


End file.
